


there nothing to compare

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, ITS LATE AND THEYRE ALL SOFT WITH EACH OTHER OKAY, ITS SOFT AND SLEEPY THATS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW, Multi, Poly Renegades, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: No one sleeps well unless everyone is is there, between the five of them they all manage to stumble into something like peace
Relationships: Oscar Silva/Ruby Tucker/Nova Artino/Adrien Everheart/Danna Bell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	there nothing to compare

**Author's Note:**

> NO ONE LOOK AT ME 
> 
> please give me feed back on characterization without making eye contact. I’ve got figure out how to write these cuties and the longer I stare at this the worse my brain tells me it is so I’m posting it so y’all can offer critiques and I can write more for this fandom bc I love this fools and there ain’t enough content for them!!!

“Don’t say it,” Nova steps through the doorway to the kitchen, cradling her right wrist close to her chest. 

The only ones up this late are Oscar, a known insomniac, and Adrien, a known hyper focuser. Nova’s tempted to scold them, but considering the fact she’s covered in wood dust and stinks so bad she can smell HERSELF, she figures she doesn’t have room to talk. 

Oscar leans back from the breakfast bar stool as Nova passes, meeting her with a sleepy kiss, and curious eyes. Nova rolls her wrist, grimacing, right as Adrien glances up. His eyes soften when he sees her, all affection and pity and too many other things for Nova to think about. 

“You over did it.” It’s a fact coming from Adrien, and a question from Oscar. 

“Over did what?” 

Nova washes her hands in the sink, gingerly drying them off before showing Oscar her hands, palms up. “I told you not to say it,” she mumbles, as Oscar inspects her red raw hands, the mild swelling of her fingers. Theevidence of Over Doing It. 

Smiling at her over his glasses, Adrien ducks his head back down to work. 

“Jesus Nova, what have you been doing out there,” sliding off his stool Oscar rounds the bar, the distance short enough he doesn’t take his cane. 

Nova lets him hold her hands, still palm up, and think. She’s too tired to think, or maybe in too much pain. She can feel her pulse in the tips of her fingers. 

The cold touch of an ice pack startles her, and Oscar smiles, gently wrapping the pack around her wrist, securing it with Ruby’s homemade Velcro straps. “You need sleep,” he says conversationally, like it’s not assoclock at night and all three of them aren’t down here, avoiding all the things that come with sleep. 

Nova just hums in acknowledgment, gently pulling away from Oscar, rounding the bar to fetch his cane for him. 

“Movies?” Adrien asks without looking up. 

“Movies.” Oscar confirms, linking his free arm through Nova’s and leading her to the living room, pointedly ignoring her protests about how gross she is. 

Resigning herself to having to frebreeze late, Nova lets him deal with the TV, dropping down onto the sofa that’s seen far too many food fights to fit all the way in with their decor. She groans softly, leaning back against the cushions and letting her muscles relax for the first time in what feels like years. 

Oscar plops down next to her, hip to hip as he lays his cane on the floor at their feet. 

Nova stares at it, eyes unfocused until Oscar bumps her with his shoulder. 

“Animated or real people?” 

“Mmm I don’t care, background noise.” Nova’s already teaching forward, dragging the coffee table closer to them, her notepads, laptop, and Ruby’s gel pens scattered across the surface. She uncaps a pink one with her teeth, moving her icy wrist brace down until she can hold it properly. Sketching a few messy lines Nova looks back down at the cane, thinking, before clicking her tounge and writing out a few notes about its dimensions and spring propulsion. 

Drapping himself over her shoulders, Oscar peers down into the pink scrawl. “I don’t need a new cane.” He says simply, watching the vague outline of one take shape on the page. 

“I know, I know,” Nova mutters, scratching something out only to rewrite it in a different spot, “I was just thinking about that show you wanted to cosplay for, and how they had a cane with a sword in it.” 

“Enchanted blade of star metal.” Oscar corrects, flicking up to the show with his other hand.

“Yeah that,” Nova glances up, watching the intro to the show, eyes calculating as the protagonist lifts his cane in a fancy move, a blade of pure white sliding smoothly out of the tip to cut some invisible foe in half. “I was thinking...” she makes a few more notes

“That you should go to bed?” 

Danna walks over, tucked underneath Adrien’s arm, half carrying him over towards the bed. 

“Did we wake you up?” Oscar asks, apologies in every line of his face.

“It’s fine,” Danna adjusts her grip on Adriens waist as his eyelids droop, “I was coming down for water when I heard you talking and found him asleep in a sketch book.” 

“Wasn’t asleep,” Adrien protests, though the smudge of pastels on his nose and cheekbone betray him. 

Rolling her eyes, Danna jerks her head toward the bedroom, “come on, beds too big with just two people in it.” 

Oscar plants another kiss on Nova’s cheek, pulling his cane up and using it to heave himself to standing, “come on Nov, its late.” 

“One more minute,” Nova promises, scrawling notes even faster now, “I think I can make you a cane that actually has a sword in it. Obviously not a real one but I’m pretty sure I can make it convincing enough for your cosplay shoots and-“ 

Oscar whacks her in the shin with his cane, “You have literally almost a million other things going on, and are exhausted, come sleep.” 

Rubbing her leg and scowling, Nova makes a few more marks to her pink glitter blueprint before standing. 

Oscar links arms with her before Nova can mean down for one more adjustment and spins them towards Danna. “Lead the way my lady.” 

Danna snorts to cover her smile, and leads the way into the bedroom. The sound of four sets of feet shuffling in, makes Ruby sit up, rubbing her eyes. She looks comically small all alone in their stupid huge alasken size bed. “We havin a party?” 

“Nah,” Oscar says, abandoning his cane near the door and face planting into the sheets, “sleepy time.” His words are muffled and Ruby smiles at him, hooking her arms under his shoulders and hauling him up further while Nova heads for the bathroom. 

“Where you goin?” Adrien mumbles, only halfway into his pajamas. 

“I can smell MYSELF babe, the couch is one thing but I am Not getting in bed without a shower.”

Danna huffs and shoves Adriens shoulders, rocking him back into the bed, “go to sleep Sketch, I’ll make sure she doesn’t fall asleep in the bathtub.” 

Mumbling something incomprehensible, Adrien nods and allows Danna to pull the glasses from his face, before rolling over to curl up next to Ruby. 

“I’m taking a shower,” Nova says, peeling her dust covered shirt over her head, “you can’t drown in the shower.” 

Danna snorts, unhooking Nova’s bra, “and you said you couldn’t burn water but my favorite pan still has scorch marks.” 

“Ruby is the one who added-“ 

Danna flicks on the shower, smirking over her shoulder at Nova and her cut off sentence. 

Rolling her eyes, Nova finishes undressing, kicking her filthy work clothes under the sink. Danna stops her halfway to the shower with a kiss. 

Smiling Nova steps into the spray, the cold water cutting through the grime on her skin, and easing the tension of overworked muscles. Nova exhales into the water, scrubbing her face. She can just barely hear Danna collecting her clothes, to dump directly into the washing machine most likely. No sense stinking up the closet. More dirt streaks down Nova’s skin as she think about which set of pajamas Danna will back in.

The routine of it, the simple ease of knowing what comes nexts, relaxes Nova more then any shower ever could. 

A quick scrub with one of the boy’s all in one shampoo, and a loofa full of Ruby’s strawberry body wash, is all it takes for Nova to deem herself unstinky. She flips off the water, snags a towel and smiles at the folded pile of clothes on the sink. A soft cotton shirt and a stolen pair of Adrien’s sweatpants, danna’s favorite sleepwear. 

Drying and dressing, Nova spends half a second brushing her teeth before deeming herself clean enough to sleep. 

The light of the bathroom makes Ruby crack one eye open when Nova steps out, she smiles when she sees her, “never thought you’d get out of there,” Ruby murmurs, wiggling to make space for Nova beside her. 

“Mmm,” Nova carefully crawls over Adrien’s sprawled legs, “as much as I like cold showers-“ she lean down kiss Adrien on the forehead, “it’s got nothing on this.” Dropping down Nova curls into Ruby, tucking under her chin as she reaches out one foot, hooking it around Adrien’s calf to let him know she was there. 

Ruby laughs quietly, the sound making Oscar grunt from somewhere near her lap. Danna shushes them, adjusting one of the ten blankets haphazardly tangled around them. Oscar mumbles his thanks into Ruby’s side, breathing easier without a blanket over his head. Danna hums, shifting around to hold him. 

“Ain’t got nothing on this,” Adrien says, shifting closer, finding Nova and Ruby under the covers. 

“Nothing on this.” Danna agrees, eyes drifting shut, “nothing on this.” 


End file.
